Male Reader x Fairy Tail boys
by FairyNinjaPirateHitman
Summary: You became a prostitute. And boys from fairy tail and other guilds went to you!


**Due** **to Lack of money** , **you decides to become a prostitute in a gay bar. You applied and got accepted. Who will be your first customer?**

You: Good Evening, Boss!

Boss: Good Evening, Ready for your first shift.

You: Yes boss!

Boss: Looks like we got ourselves a customer.

Good Morning, sir!

Customer: Good Morning. I am looking for, ohhhh, is that you (your name)!

You: Laxus-san!! (blushing and erecting)

Laxus: I'll take him for 3 hours.

 **You are excited on your first customer, Laxus. You went to a room together with Laxus. The room is pretty spaceous and got one big bed.**

Laxus: So you're working here.

You: Yeeah.

Laxus: So are we just gonna talk and stand here?

You: Then, start your move!

 **Laxus kissed you passionately while you kissed him back. Laxus pinned you down in the bed.**

You: Ahhhhh!

Laxus: You taste wonderful.

You: Thanks Laxus.

 **Laxus kissed fiercely and harsher, while he suddenly squeeze your member.**

You: Ahhhhh!

 **Laxus took the opportunity and swipe his tongue inside your mouth.**

You: Ahhhhh!

Laxus: Sweet and delicious!

 **Laxus then attacked your neck, kissing your collarbone and neck.**

You: Ahhhh!!

 **Laxus then strip your shirt and go for your nipples. Sucking like its his lollipop. In which he squeeze the other one!!**

You: Ahhhhh!! Please fuck me!

Laxus: Begging already.

You: Please.

 **Laxus then lay down on the big bed and laid beside you.**

You: Why did you stop?

Laxus: Pleasure me.

You: What?!

Laxus: What is so shocking about that? We are having sex and you cannot take all the fun.

You: I just thought that you always top.

Laxus: I always do and I will show you the true skills of a true sex master!

You: Well, I'm excited for that.

 **You started your move by kissing him. You unbuttoned his shirt and because it is hard to remove you rip it off.**

Laxus: Wow harsh!! That's how I like it!

 **You kiss his neck like you are praising him and you are his slave. Then you go lower and lower wheb you meet his nipples. You suck it like a lollipop for about ten minutes.**

Laxus: Ahhhhhhhh!

 **You the started licking his abs one by one for about 5 minutea each when you are about to lick the sixth one, Laxus said something.**

Laxus: Lick my armpits.

You: Sure Laxus!

 **You then started going to his aempits. Smelling it like there is no tomorrow. Then stick your tongue out then you moaned loudly. When you started licking it, you cannot resits jerking off and when you are about to reach for the zipper Laxus stopped you**

Laxus: Who said you can masturbate?

You: I'm sorry Laxus.

Laxus: As punishment, suck my dick, until I cum 3 times.

You: Is that a punishment or a prize?

Laxus: You choose.

 **You then started taking off his pants when suddenly there is a voice which interrupted you.**

Voice: 3 hours is up!

Laxus: It's because of your sucking my nipple and abs for like 2 hours. Add another 3 hours.

Voice: Sure!

 **You then started removing it again and when you saw the ubderweae you are shock.**

You: What a big boy.

Laxus: I'll take that as a compliment.

 **You then started removing his underwear when you are now really shocked, more shocked than before.**

You: Will it even fit?

Laxus: I'll take that as a compliment once again.

 **You then started sucking the nushroom head of the 9.5 inch dick of Laxus.**

Laxus: Ahhhhhh!

 **You are sucking like a pro.**

Laxus: Who taught you that stuff?? Ahhhhh!

 **You are now playing with his balls. While thw head of Laxus' dick reach your throat.**

Laxus: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!! (Cums on your face). Drink it all

 **You drank it then started giving him a blowjob.**

Laxus: Aaaaaahhhhhhh!! (Cums again on your face). You are a pro!

 **You started sucking his big balls while you are rubbing his dick. You take one in your mouth while smelling the arousal of Laxus'.**

Laxus: Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!! (Cums again on your face). You are a pro. You make me cum three times in like 10 minutes!

You: Laxus, please fuck me now!!

Laxus: You're wish is my command.

 **Laxus wipe your face off with his cum and started fingering you he use the cum as lube.**

You: You're fingers feel really good inside me!

 **Laxus entered 3 fingers now while he carries tyou on top of him.**

Laxus: You ready?

You: Ready when you are!

 **Laxus the started hitting your sweet spot all over and over again, while you moan and noan and moan.**

You: Ahhhhhh!!!, So big!!!

Laxus: Ahhhhh!!! So tight!!!

 **Laxus then fuckes you mercilessly and senselessly which you really liked.**

You: Laxuuuuuuus!!!

Laxus: Screams (Your name)

 **Then you came like 3 times. Because the time limit is still not finished, your tried all other positions for another 10 hours.**

 ** _Like it?? Who will be the next one??_**


End file.
